This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
Vehicle wire harnesses are used to power the various electrical devices and accessories of modern vehicles. For example, wire harnesses commonly run between the vehicle body and the doors, trunk lid, and/or liftgate (i.e. closures) of the vehicle. Such wire harnesses are typically attached to the vehicle body and/or vehicle closures using plastic clips and typically include a bundle of electrical wires that are surrounded by a protective sheath. The plastic clips typically have a ridged projection that snaps into a hole in the vehicle body or vehicle closure. In the automotive industry, these plastic clips are often referred to as “Christmas tree fasteners” due to the shape of the ridged projection. The electrical wires carry electricity to electrical devices mounted to the vehicle closure such as switches, heated mirrors, powered mirror actuators, window motors, power locks/latches, courtesy lights, tail lights, brake lights, reverse lights, heated glass, rear view cameras, and window wiper motors. Traditionally, such vehicle wire harnesses have been used for no other purpose besides carrying electricity to and from the vehicle closures.